


The Matters of Doing or Not

by M14Mouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel heard Sam's voice over millions and millions of souls. First time since he started, he felt…hope. Tag to Meet The New Boss</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Matters of Doing or Not

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own them. XD

Castiel could not make them be silent.

They were pressing against his skull. Loud like thunder. Constant like footsteps on the sidewalk. A million different voices rolled into one…with one constant message.

 _Let me out._

 _Free me._

 _LET ME OUT!_

Over and over again. They pressed against his skull…ripped and tore against his vessel. He tried to force them down to silence them…to be still. But they continued to grow louder and louder with each passing moment. They would fight with each unnecessary breathe he took. For the first time, he felt a sense of panic.

He didn't like that feeling. He thought that once he had all of these souls…all of this power, he had no such worries. He would be the father of all. He was wrong. He was quickly losing control over this situation…

 _Hey, Castiel._

His brow bunched up in confusion. This voice was different than the others. It is pierced through the millions of millions inside of his head. It almost felt familiar.

 _Umm….Maybe this is pointless. Look…I don't a part of you even cares. But uhh…I still think that you are one of us._

It only took him a moment to recall that voice.

Sam.

His throat tightened up then he started coughing. The voices began to drown Sam's voice out again. It was yelling at him…screaming at him. That he was a god. He shouldn't pay attention to such things. They were yelling at him that Sam was a bug that he should kill him now. He wondered why that they were trying so hard to shut Sam's voice out.

It must be important.

It took a great deal of his will to quiet them again.

He focused his complete attention onto Sam.

His voice became clear again.

 _Deep down...and way…way…way off the reservation._

He heard Sam sighed to himself. He watched as Sam looked up into the sky. Waiting….Watching….

Gently, he reached out. He felt something that…surprised him.

Faith…Hope

After all that he has done, the killing…the breaking of his wall….leaving his soul in hell. He had faith in him.

Not in the millions and millions of souls in him.

Not in his powers.

Just in him.

It left him in awe.

 _But…we have until dawn to stop this…lets us help._

 _Please…_

That gentle plea made him ache. He forced his vessel up from the ground. He realized now that he made a mistake. That is what his father was trying to telling him.

Now, he had a chance to change it.

To fix his mistake.

He forced him into time and space. In a blink of an eye, he was there.

"Sam…" He said.

Sam and Dean quickly turned around in surprise.

"Cas…?"

The words were painful for him. They could barely escape his bleeding throat. He mumbled words that he thought that he never needed to say again.

"I need help."

He saw something flash across Sam's face. It wasn't disgust or hatred.

It was an understanding.

"Okay, Cas."

For first time since he started, he felt something that he thought he lost.

He felt hope.

End

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Oh, that episode was totally flail worthy. I am still flailing after this episode. Oh, Cas…Oh, Sam. –pats- Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
